Makanan Favorit
by railtoaru and Micha
Summary: Jisung si maknae grup mendapat tugas dari senior wanitanya disekolah untuk menanyakan tentang profil semua member NCT dan Rookies #JOHNSOL


_**MAKANAN FAVORIT**_

 _Cast : Beberapa member NCT And SM Rookies_

 _Gendre : Gaje-_-_

 _RATE : M ( untuk bahasa tidak senonoh )_

 _And the other cast_

 _WARNING : YAOI , BOY XBOY , HOMO,Typo(s)_

 _PAIR : JOHNSOL_

 _Sumarry : Jisung si maknae grup mendapat tugas dari senior wanitanya disekolah untuk menanyakan tentang profil semua member NCT dan Rookies_

 _SOPA_

Jisung berjalan melewati koridor sekolah ingin menuju kantin bersama jung jin sahabatnya

" jisungie~~ jisung berbalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya

Sekitar lima orang yeoja yang merupakan senior jisung disekolah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri

" Aiigoo! Repotnya jadi orang terkenal " ujar jung jin menggelengkan kepalanya sementara jisung hanya berdiri kebingungan

" OMO~~ uri jisungie Kwiyeowo! Ujar mereka serentak salah satu yeoja itu mencubit gemas pipi gembil jisung

" Ne Jisung ah, noona dan kami semua adalah fans berat NCT dan rookies dan kami ingin meminta sedikit bantuan padamu, bolehkah? Ujar seorang yeoja bername tag kim sae na

Semua yeoja itu menatap jisung dengan pandangan memohon dan memuja tidak lupa pupy eyes pun mereka lancarkan demi tercapainya tujuan.

Jisung hanya tersenyum canggung lalu menggaruk tekuknya " a-ah..N-nde noona tentu saja, apa yang bisa ku bantu? Salah satu yeoja memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi sekitar 2 pertanyaan

" kami ingin minta tolong jisung ah tanyakan kesemua member yah, Please! Jisung menggangguk pasrah dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan hati fansnya

Lalu yeoja-yeoja itu menyerahkan meminta tanda tangan jisung lalu melambar pergi dengan gembira

Sementara itu jung jin tertawa lepas karena menahan tawanya

" Haahahahahahahahhahhahaaaaa~, selamat berjuang kawan " jisung hanya mendengus kesal dan mereka pergi menuju kantin

 _SKIP_

" Aku pulang ! ujar jisung memasuki dorm

" wah sudah pulang jisung-ahh, ayo kita makan siang bersama " ajak hansol dengan semangat maknae mereka berlari kearah meja makan " Jisung-ah hati-hati " ujar hansol khawatir melihat jisung berlari

" Waaahhh..banyak sekali makanan lezat! " jisung menarik kursi yang ada didekatnya diikuti hansol yang duduk disebelahnya

" Ok karena semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo hajarrr " PLETAK johnny langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari hansol " dasar tidak sopan, kita harus berdoa dulu pabboya~~" ujar hansol kesal sementara member lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Johnny seo

" hehehehehe, mianhae hyung kebiasaan " kekehnya pelan

Lalu member tertua mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan suami saya#plak (abaikan) Moon Taeil memimpin doa lalu semuanya malan dengan khitmat.

Semua member sudah menyelesaikan makan siang nya dan meninggalkan ruang makan begitu pun dengan jisung di berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya tidak lupa dia mengeluarkan list pertanyaan yang diterimanya.

" huft..apa aku tanya sekarang saja ya?, mumpung hari ini kami semua free, pikirnya sembari memandangi kertas tersebut " huh, Baiklah " jisung berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, dia melihat beberapa member dan langsung mendekat dan mulai melancarkan aksinya. By the way yang ada di ruang tamu adalah taeil, jaehyun, mark, yuta, Kun, and johnny (seme kece invasion)#PLAK

" hyung aku mendapat tugas dari sekolah mewawancarai anggota keluarga" bohongnya "karna itu aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, ok " dibalas anggukan oleh semua member yang ada di sana

" ok, pertanyaan pertama siapa member yang akan kalian nikahi jika dia yeoja? " semua member melongo , pertanyaan macam apa itu ? mereka semua membatin

" doyoung , taeyong, hansol, donghyuck, ten , singchen " jawab mereka bersamaan jisung lalu menyalinnya kekertas baru

" ok pertanyaan terakhir, makanan favorit, sebutkan nama dan makanannya? perintahnya

" Taeil, Pizza "

" Jaehyun, semua jenis makanan "

" Kun, ttokbokie "

" Mark, Pizza "

" Yuta, Takoyaki and Yakisoba "

Hansol berjalan mendekat kearah ruang tamu karena penasaran

" Johnny , tentu saya servis diranjang bersama hansol hyung adalah makan paling terfavorit hyung jisungahh " jawabnya santai

Semua member melongo dan jisung bingung

#PLAK

Sendal crocs (?) melayang kewajah tampan seo yeongho alias Jonny, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Ji hansol dengan wajah memerah menahan kesalnya

" JOHNNY DASAR KAU GILAAA, TAK ADA JATAH UNTUK MU SELAMAYA...! " teriak hansol lalu berlari meninggalakan ruang tamu karena malu

" ANWAE, HYUNG...HYUNG, HANSOL HYUNG~~~ johnny mengejar hansol, bisa mati dia jika tidak dapat jatah selamanya, sehari saja tidak dapat jatah sudah seperti tidak dapat berbilan –bulan dan apa kabar tititnya jika tidak dapat jatah SELAMANYA dari sang kekasih.

member lainya hanya menggelengkan kepala " makanya mesumnya dikontrol pak" seru mereka dalam hati

Sementara itu jisung dengan polosnya menyalin semua jawaban dari pertanyaan sumbaenya

" yuta hyung takoyaki dan yakisoba, johnny hyung " dia lupa karna jawaban johnny kepanjangan lalu bertanya kepada taeil

" hyung johnny hyung tadi makanan favoritnya apa tadi ? tanya jisung dengan polosnya

" servis diranjang bersama hansol " dengan santainya tanpa sadar siapa yang bertanya

"servis diranjang bersama hansol hyung " lalu menyalin jawaban johnny, dia menghela nafas " tinggal 8 hyung lagi dan tugasku selesai " pikirnya

"Ah..akhirnya selesai juga , gamsahamnida hyungdeul " lalu bergerak mencari member lainya dan meninggalkan ruang tamu

" Ne..ji-jisungahhhhh " teriak para member lalu mengejar jisung

END

UA ampun Apa-apaan ini Maaf ini ff gaje sekali banget

Gak tau bilang, btw maafkan saya papa john telah menistakan mu...

Super gak jelas banget ni ffnya, silahkan jika ada yang minat ngeripiu...kalau tidak gak papa TT_TT

Ok ...

Bye Bye

RNR yahhh...hihihihi


End file.
